My Mothers Daughter
by Lionesscreator
Summary: As if her life wasn't already hard enough, Vitani gets the shock of her life when she learns the truth of her parentage. Will she accpect the truth...will they accpect her? OneShot. Completed.
1. My Mothers Daughter.

Vitani sat alone, on the edge of a steep cliff. The dark shadows of the night sky down casted their gloom upon her. The falling rain hit her exposed body like falling stones over and over again.

Looking down, her mind wondered; how far would the fall be? How long will the pain last? Would anyone even come looking for her?

Surely no one would, not now at least. Everyone in the pridelands was worried sick about the well being of princess Kiara.

"I….I can't believe you made this happen Vitani! Kings I'm so stupid!!" Her racing heart continued to pump inside her body like a cheetah running miles a second. She didn't mean if this is happen…at least not the way it did.

Vitani couldn't get the look on her little brothers face, as he stood beside his fallen mate, out of her head. It was enough to kill her own soul and stop her heart from beating.

She wouldn't have said anything to the Great Kings of the Past- if she knew they would have done this! All she every wanted was to be like Kiara… to have the loving home, family, mate. A purpose in her life. Was that really to much to ask for? To beg for?

The young blue eyed lioness knew the power of her words. She knew that when she spoke that night, they carried in the wind. The power of her spell could and would, effect her life forever. She just didn't know how…

How her scheming could have ended her up like this. Even more lost than she had been before.

She paced back and forth of the cliffs edge. Deciding on what to do with her fate. This was by far the only control she had ever had over anything in her life, and that was her life.

The only lioness Vitani could think of that did give a dam about her was Sarabi. She was the only lioness that could literally stop her from jumping over the edge. Sarabi was the only lioness who ever gave her words filled with loving encouragement. Or words filled with some much needed tough love.

She was her one saving grace in this world. And she wasn't here.

Sarabi wasn't the only lioness that knew Vitani real situation, however, she was the only lioness that accepted that Vitani had no control over it – over anything.

She should have been given a fair chance. The love of a mother and daughter can transcends any family turmoil. Their bond can never be broken.

However she was conceived by lust and and given away by hatred.The hopes of her having a happy life never seemed possible the moment she was born. A cruel and unforgiving world she was unknowing dropped off into, by her own grandmother.

Her blue orbs connected with the cliffs edge and the downward fall of the impending darkness. The unknown of it tempting her closer and closer. To something she knew was the only certain thing… death and with that, peace. At least that was what she hoped for.

Everything she had ever known was a lie, she own mother, father…and pride. Kept her completely in the dark.

It didn't matter now, did it? Once they found out the truth she would be over with. They would hate her more than they already do.

"Vitani! come down from there, now !"

The voice was familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. It was roaring just as loud as the rolling thunder. She had hoped someone would say those words to her, before it was too late. Before she could handle it no longer. Expect those words did not come from the lioness she was expecting.

"Vitani!"

"What are you doing here…" She didn't turn to face her queen, her mother. "What do you want from me!"

"I came to bring you back home!-"

"Go away!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. " I can't go back there anyways. It's not my home! it never felt that way to me and now I know why- Just go back and be with your daughter!"

"You are my daughter!… please come down." Nala dared to walk closer. Inching step by step to her devastating daughter. "Please! just come with me the storm in getting worse-"

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Vitani suddenly turned, her tears mixing in with the pouring rain. " Huh? Why did everyone leave me in the dark!" Her legs swayed back and forth from the wind.

Nala looked at a pair of blue eyes that perfectly matched her very own. " I'm sorry! … I didn't know!-"

"Lair ! You knew! you always knew!" The young lioness unknowing kept moving back towards the egde. She was too blinded by her emotions to realize what was happening. But Nala wasn't, every little step, slip of the paw was due to the slippery rain and mud.

The ground continued to soften under the weight of her own body with each passing second. Her stress grew with every passing second.

"Vitani please! Stop and come back with me… I'll tell you everything! Please before it's too late…" the distressed lioness shook her head.

"No! It's too late!"

"No it's not! Please, just listen to me…"

She would tell her everything… she would tell her the truth? Her truth. Vitani wouldn't be lost anymore-she could finally have some sort of understanding her crazy situation.That was enough to help her come off of the edge. Maybe there was something here for her? At least if she stayed and learned the truth. She could feel better about herself.

She lifted her paw to take a tentative step forward, down the hill.

"AH!" A missed step. A fallen rock from underneath the edge of the cliff went plummeting into the darkness. The cliff side itself went disappearing under her very paws.

"VITANI!!" There was no time to think. The only thing she could do was act. Within seconds Nala was at her daughter side, just barely grabbing her by the nap of her neck.

Air was the only thing separating Vitani from the great unknown. The darkness of the cliffs pit pulled that the two. Gravity was not on her side. Nala dug her claws into the the mushed earth as she used every bit of strength to pull Vitani back up.

Lighting flashed and thunder roared. Vitani front paws scrambled feverishly at the earth as they struggled to grab hold of any footing. She was going to die, she was doing to die. That was the only thought that ran though her mind. Panic consumed her. Her fate was surely sealed…it would have been sealed if it weren't for Nala. After a moment of intense hyperventilation, She lost sight of the dark abyss below her. she felt herself being pulled back to safety. Vitani felt the toughness of the ground against her body as Nala dragged.

"… you… you." Stammering to find the right words. "Saved…me?"

"Are you alright?" The lioness before her checked her for any bumps or bruises. Unable to use words anymore Vitani shook her head in response. " Let's get out of this storm, there's shelter in a den near by!" With out question Vitani did as she was told and followed. Nala did her best to shield Vitani from the storm.

The sounds were over bearing to her ears. She closed her eyes tight from the blinding wind and cutting water. When they finally made it inside insides of a small den, both lionesses collapsed into the floor.

As they caught their breaths, Vitani could not take her eyes off of the lioness before her.

"Why?" Her mother turned to her with a raised brow. "…Why did you come after me?" After catching her breath for a moment, Nala finally responded.

"Why…why wouldn't I?"

"Because…"

"Do you really think I'd let run off in this storm and not come after you? Vitani what were you thinking-"

"You could have died trying to help me…"

" and you would have died if I hadn't come to help you…. It's my job to protect you." Nala words were solemn. Vitani shook her head, in objection.

"You're… only saying that because you have to."

"No I'm not, Vitani if you would please just listen to me-"

" Listen to you?! Why…you lied to me…everyone lied to me! Everything I know is a lie… right?" Nala said nothing. Stepping back she allowed Vitani to release all the explosive feelings she had been holding "You being my mother! Are you kidding me….. what does that even mean-you're the queen of the pridelands!"

"I know I know, this is a lot for you to take in. I wish I was the first one to tell you-"

"Why were not you then!…. Why did I have to hear it from someone else! I mean, is this some kind of sick joke you royals play?! My life it already hard enough and I don't need things like this happening out of nowhere! Everyone knew this but me! And then You do just did this damn heroic motherly act out of nowhere…" Vitani got up to walk around she had to clam down. Her nerves were rioting on every inch of her body.

"Vit-"

"Don't! Just don't Okay…"

"…I'm sorry I truly am…tell me what I need to do to help you…what do I need to do so you can believe me."

"Nothing, you can do nothing because I will never believe you! This isn't happening."

"Vitani you are MY daughter, it's as clear as day."

"No I'm not! I'm an outsider, MY mother was Zira!" Nala bit her tongue she didn't know what to do or do say.

"I know you hate me and I understand that, but you must listen to me. You finally need to know the truth!"

"Hate is an understatement !" She walked and she walked, over and over again in an endless circle. She was moving so much she was making Nala dizzy.

"Vitani stop-"

"No!"

"I said STOP!" Even Vitanis strong stubbornness wasn't a match for Nala rising impatience. The two stared off at each other. "Look I know you may think I'm lying or that I'm trying to play a cruel joke on you, but I'm not. I'm telling you the truth! Do you think I would be out here if I didn't have to- when my other daughter is possibly dying!"

"..i…"

"Look …I was scared and just as confused as you are now." Vitani listened closely. " I don't know what Sarabi told you but you are not Zira's daughter. You never have been, you've always been mine."

"It just seems too impossible, you're a queen and-"

"I wasn't always the queen of pride rock. I was just like you, just a member of the pride. I only became queen because of Simba. Look… I had you when I was young, still a cub myself. I didn't know much if anything about you because you were taking away."

"Taken away?"

"Yes you were taken from me, by my mother."

"So then my…grandmother didn't want me is that it? Why!"

"The situation was very dangerous, she didn't know what to do herself. She was trying to best-"

"So her best was giving me away! And then to Zira no less?!"

"She was afraid Zira would come after me for having you."

"And she just trusted her? She felt no problem giving me away like that. What if she killed me, then what…"

" she wouldn't, she loved Scar too much. And you are part of him." As she heard his name, Vitani did not know how to feel? At first she knew her mother- Zira love Scar more than life itself. It was what she was used to, raised to. She thought that was love.

However now knowing the truth, Scar could not have been the lion Zira worship. Saying he could do no wrong. Apparently she was the one who was wrong…

"Hardly, if he was such a monster why did you have me?"

"I had no choice…" vitani hung her head low.

"Still Why now? Why tell me all of this now…" Nala didn't know the answer to that. " this would have been a while hell of a lot easier on me if you told me before all of this chaos happened!"

"How would you expect me to tell you?" Nala asked sensing the attitude change in Vitani. " would me coming up to you, out of blue, telling you worked? I doubt it."

"How would you know? You didn't even try."

"I did- I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. Vitani your life was already set up by the time I realized the truth. I thought you were dead, my mother told me you were dead. It wasn't until Sarabi told me the truth did I actually know."

"Why would she tell you that? That makes no sense…"

"I don't know, probably to protect me from trying to find you. Even given my circumstances I still loved you. You had no control of anything. And even with all the pain I went though, almost dying having you I still wanted you."

"What, you almost died… having me?"

"Yes, after having you I passed out for three days. I lost too much blood and I wasn't strong enough."

"…oh."

"If I could have stopped my mother before she let her fear and hatred control her decision I would have. I would have stopped it in a heartbeat. I know your life was not easy and it wasn't fair.…." Vitani hung her head low. Realizing just how much of her burden she truly was to others now. It all made sense now, there was no way anyone could love her. Her own conception was forced. Her grandmother hated her." Vitani…" the young lioness slowly looked up. A small tear rolling down her cheek. She hadn't even realized she was crying. " You must know I don't hate, I never have. And I'm not ashamed of you. I desperately want to make things right by you. I owe you that."

The young lioness found herself wordless again. Her life was finally coming I'll circle and this was just so much to take in. She went from having a lioness who she thought was her mother, a mother who Constantly acted like she didn't give a damn about her. A mother who put her own Cubs life at risk just to fulfill her own goals…to now having a mother you looked to honestly care for her. When she hardly even knows her.

A mother, who she was trained from birth to hate. A mother she not ok long ago fought in a battle over pride rock.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Huh?" Her question caught Nala off guard.

"How did you know it was me? You didn't see me when I was born- in fact you never saw me. How could you possibly tell. I look just like the other outsiders…"

"You have my eyes…" Nala voice touching her ears ever so gently. "and it looks like my attitude as well." The queen wore a small smile as she looked to the young lioness that sat across from her. Her eyes reflecting the same emotion as her mothers.

"…. this is just a lot for me to take in right now." And could one really blame her?

"I understand." There was an awkward silence in between the two. Finally she had learned the truth, about who she really was. But then came the question of 'now what?' where did she go from here.

"So…what does these mean now. We can't just go walking back like we've been some happy mother and daughter pair this whole time. It'll just be weird…and beside does Simba know?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Was that another reason for not telling me sooner?"

"…yes, it's very complicated Vitani."

"Oh believe me I know, my life's been whole big complication apparently ." Although the words hurt Nala, it didn't seem to register to Vitani. "Ha, it's okay. It'll be better if he doesn't know anyway."

"No, you're my daughter everyone has the right to know."

"Yes, but even if they did. It wont change anything. I will always be looked at as Zira's daughter. I'll still be looked at as some outsider…and to be honest I am okay with that. It's what I know…. It's who I am.…I know my place, and it's not with you or the royal family.…especially for what I did to Kiara?"

"What do you mean?" Nalas ears perked to the telling information.

"I..i uh."

"Vitani tell me?" The lioness hesitated once more. " Vitani tell me, please… what did you do?"

"I wished it on her!" She confessed "…I told the Great Kings of the Past that I wanted to trade places with her!"

"Trade places?"

"… I was having roughy day probably the worst day of my life…I didn't have anyone to talk to. I was…mad and jealous- I just for a second wanted to know what it would be like to have an actual family that loved you. To have a dad, that tells crony jokes and to have an over protective mother who wishes nothing but the best for her daughter. Who…would teach her right from wrong, so she wouldn't end up making stupid mistakes and having her heart broken…" single droplets of tears freefalled from Vitani eyes." I wished hell upon her…and now looked what happened! It's was all my fault… I'm so sorry…"

A sudden weight over the young lioness drooping shoulders caught her off guard. Her words caught in her throat as she felt the warm radiating off from Nala's nuzzle. "It's not you're fault."

"H-how can you say that…I was the one who caused the herd accident…everything had been fine up until then!"

"No. You're wrong."

"…what? What do you mean?"

"Kiara accident happened because she passed out…it had nothing to do with you wishing ill on her." No that wouldn't be right? She had to have been the one to cause this accident. She talked about it, prayed for it! She had manifested it into happening!

"No that can't be right… I was the one who caused this… I had a dream about it and everything." Nala shook her head.

"No you didn't chase this Vitani. Kiara has dizzy spells. She's been having dizzy spells every since she was a cub."

"What…"

" We…we don't have why she has them. But it's made her life very difficult at times.That's why Simba and I are so over protective of her. It's not like we want to keep her hidden away from the world. That is no way to live…but she isn't strong. She's never been. Until I die, I know I will always be worried about her."

"I…I didn't know. I mean Kovu never told me this either…"

"She's learned to hide it well. But the older she got the worse the dizzy spells would be. And if anyone is going to take the blame for this happening to her it's me."

"You… but how? You didn't cause them."

" I only let her lead the lioness hunting party because it was a tradition, and the other lionesses or simba would not let me break it. But I knew better I shouldn't have listened. I should have done what best for her- despite what the others thought. My baby's in the situation because of me…" vitani watched on as Nala struggled to keep her clam composure together. This time and thought her life was rough, it looked like the royals life wasn't a walk at the waterhole either.

"She's stronger than you think."

"… she's not strong enough."

"Yes she is."

"How… how do you know?"

"Because she has you as a mother." Nala was speechless. " it'll be okay, I know it will.

"… thank you." The queen collected herself after a long moment "… I know I can't change the past, and the things you've went though. If I could go back I would."

"But you can't change the past."

"No I can't…but I can for the future."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know the situation between us is…different. But I want to be there for you. I want you in my life and I can only hope you want me in yours. I know it will be difficult, but I will fight for you. Sarabi will too."

"Ha that granny's… she's always found a way to get into my business." A small smiles flashed across her face. As she thought of all of mischief she's gotten herself into with Sarabi.

"I know, and I'm grateful for it. She was brave for me when I couldn't be for you. I owe her everything."

"I'm guessing she talked to you about personal responsibility then huh?"

"Her words to me weren't as kind as I would have liked….but they were what I needed." Stillness over took the two again. The pouring rain that sounded to be hammered away in the background was starting to lighten up. "The storms in passing." Noticed Nala as she looked up.

"Yea."

" when we go back, we go back together."

"What if, they don't accept me when I get back…after learning the truth. I was already an outsider now I'm…I don't know a princess, you're estranged cub?"

"You will be whoever you want to be. And if something comes of your standing position, We'll cross that step when we get there."

"…everything going to be hard for me all over again."

"You will get though this…we both will." Her voice was firm and confident, from the look on her face Vitani knew she could finally put her trust in someone. Her mother. They both rose slowly and walked to the entrance of the small cave.

" you're right we will get though this. I now I know I can. I am my mother's daughter after all."

**_Hey! Hope you guys liked this short one shot! I know I haven't been posting a lot of Lion King lately so I wanted to give you all this! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more little stories!_**


	2. One

They waited for the storm to clear. Nala slowly stepped out from the protection of the cave shelter, Vitani followed slowly behind. "Are you sure about this?" The young lioness asked, her mixture of blue-green eyed looked into the deep sea blue of her mothers.

"Yes, the storm will come back. We need to head to priderock while we can."

"I don't mean that. I mean…" she trailed off. The idea of what Nala wanted to do was surreal, or more so, crazy. To tell Simba are her?

"Well, I want to do it. It's about time he knew the truth. But, I wouldn't want to put you in a predicament were you felt uncomfortable."

" Thanks."

They left the cave, small pelts of water still fell from the sky. It softy coated their re-wet fur. By the time they had returned to priderock. The grey clouds were gathering in the sky once more. Another storm was on the horizon. And from the looks of it, this one would be worse than the last.

"…we're here." Voiced Vitani.

"We're here." Nala eyes looked up at the giant stone structure. Everything about the shelter seemed calm, very clam. With what she was about to do, running that calmness? Was this even the right time? After all her other daughter was fighting for her life at this very moment.

She had already waited this long to tell him, would waiting one or two more days really hurt?

"Nala, thank you again…for everything back there."

"Of course." Her smile was warm, and comforting. Like the smile itself was trying to invite Vitani into a warm embrace. This was what a real mother smile was. It had to be, she never had experienced anything like that with Zira.

In fact, Vitani couldn't remember if she even had an encounter with Zira, were she even gave her a simple pat on the shoulder? An encouraging word? Comfort? Maybe Zira did do this for Vitani, but in Her own way. Maybe a sick a twisted way. especially now, with Vitani knowing the truth, the full truth.

"So should I start calling you mom now or?"

"Ha, You can call me whatever you're comfortable me."

"Vitani?!" A flash of brown fur came running down, the stone walkway. he was soon followed by a larger orange furred lion. "Are you okay-"

"Don't run in this rain you idiot, you could fall!" But that didn't stop her younger brother.

"I'm sorry for being so worried you scared me to death, I'd you run off. And in this crazy storm." She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything. Simba walked passed to get to Nala.

"Simba." They nuzzled each other. Vitani couldn't help but think what a relationship with an actual mother and father that loved each other looked like. She knew what Nala was about to tell him, was going to change his whole world, and there she was right now embracing him. Like they had been apart for years.

"You had me worried. "

"I'm sorry." As he said this, Nala couldn't help but notice that the expression her mate wore on his face wasn't one of fear, or nervousness- but something else , like anticipation. " simba, whats going on?"

He couldn't wait for her to ask him this. The king expression had doubled in size, along with Kovu.

"It's Kiara, she's finally woken up!"

"What…"


	3. TWO

Nala was the first one at her daughters side. As soon as Nala saw her cubs bright red eyes start to open. She lost it. "Ki-Kiara…" she buried her head into her daughter right shoulder. A small smile came across her cubs face. As she laid still, her body still hurting from her injuries.

"..ha…I'm okay mom."

"You had me so worried…"

"….i know…"

"You had us both worried." Simba came from Nala left shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Kiara eyes were still puffy and red from her head injury. For what it was worth, Nala was truly grateful her daughter inherited her father ' hard' head.

As the royal coupled looked after their daughter. Vitani stood near the back of the den. Not knowing what to do in the situation. It was weird, it had finally hit her that the lioness she could truly go to talk with was gone. It was different not having Sarabi watchful eyes over her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay."

"Huh?" She turned to see her brother walking towards her. He was actually walking right in front of her, she really must have had her head in the clouds. "Sorry."

"You okay Vitani you seem off."

"No I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Kovu took a sit next to his sister. "I've heard that line before." The lioness rolled her eyes. "Whats up."

"Honestly a lot."

"Whats a lot?"

"It's really hard to explain." Vitani toyed with her paws. " But shouldn't you be more focused someplace else. I mean Kiara just woke up. Shouldn't you be over there with them?"

"Don't worry, I've already checked on Kiara, and everything's going to be okay. She actually woke up after Nala went after you."

"Oh.really?"

"Yea."

"…That's a relief." A heavy weight had been lifted from off of her chest. She could finally breath easy again. And even if with Nala telling her she was not the cause of Kiara accident. She still felt like she played a crucial part.

" But Vitani what happened during the hunt?"

"..why?"

"It's just that. When she was tell us what happened in the hunting accident, she said something about you being there?"

"…i…I was." She zoned out, reliving the moment. Seeing the hunt from the back, running to the front of the lioness hunting party to para any counter moves. She saw every lionesses had gone into a tag team trying to find the selective prey. she was teamed with Kiara. She saw her leader, her queen run after the zebra.

But she also saw hoe sloppy she was. Her running looked tired, her form was not together in the least. Vitani stood and watched with no surprise, when kiara lost her grip on the backside of the zebra.

She figured the pretty princess would have been taught better, especially with a mother like Nala who was one of the top hunter in the pride. Kiara should have been doing better-It's not like Kiara had to struggle, and teach herself how to practically do everything.

But when she saw the black hoof connect to the side of Kiaras head as she fell from the side. Her heart stopped as she stood there and watched. Time paused as she and Kiara made eye contact for one quick, fleeting moment.

She should have been there to help her. That was her job, this is her queen after all. Her little brothers soon-to-be mate. And she just left her to struggle by herself, even when Vitani knew she needed help.

"Why are you asking me this Kovu?"

"It's just, when simba found out that you were there. I could see it, he was clearly upset. I think it would be best if you just lied lo-"

"Kovu, Vitani there are." Then it was him. The king of the pride lands standing right before her in the flesh. Her heart started racing. "Kovu, if you don't mind, can I ask with Vitani…alone please? It will only take a second." Hs voice sounded reassuring enough.

"Okay, I'll be right over there if you need me."

"Sure thing." Vitani watched as her brother slowly left. His form slowly smaller than before, as he went back over to Kiara. Who was now being looked at by her mother and the rest of the pride.

"Simba i-"

"Follow me." His voice had changed. He no longer sounded like the clam, relax lion he was known to be. There was a look in his eye…an eerie one. Vitani knew she saw it- at least, maybe? something deep in her gut was telling her. But Simba had turned to lead her away to fast for her to officially see. "We need to talk."


	4. THREE

THREE

She followed the king outside. From the way the sky looked, it was still going to rain-storm even. The blackening clouds hadn't left fro over her. In the back of her mind Vitani wished someone, anyone really would see the two of them leaving together, and question why. Maybe even try to stop them.

But everyone was still so preoccupied over the wellbeing of princess Kiara. It was no wonder no one noticed her leaving. They were just outside of priderock. Around the corner, near the end of the cold stone steps.

Large walls of stone seemed to be on every side of Vitani. Towering over her. "Is, everything okay?"

She found her voice, but barely. She quickly lost it with the overbearing voice of Simba in front of her. "Keep walking."

She paused…something was off, but she didn't want to seem like something was off with her. That would draw his attention right? Vitani never felt at odds with the king of the pridelands, however, she never felt welcomed by him either.

So she kept walking behind him.

She felt she reminded him too much of his uncle. And whenever Simba brain did drift to think about his past. He always felt the sickening feeling of regret and dealt. That alone kept him up countless nights. And when he and Nala had Kiara, his worrying only worsened.

Simba had killed Scar regime, but not entirely. Simba didn't want to be like his uncle in any way, so he let Scars supporters live. Did that ever cause problems to his reign? Yes, all the time. But he wasn't a monster, and couldn't kill just for the sake of his reign security.

Although that would be something any other king would do. Did that make him weak for not doing so? As long as the outlanders kept there distance, things would be okay. But then Kiara met, Kovu.

That idea of separate but equal went down he Nile river. She loved Kovu, anyone could tell. So reluctantly, he let the prides join. They were willingly to follow his order, and in truth. Simba believed Zira was the one true poison to the outlanders.

Forcing nonsensical rhetoric down their throats, were they believed it or not. So without her, he could trust them. Maybe…Zira relationship with her pridesisters were strained. So them having no loyalty to her, Simba could believe.

But what about Vitani. That was her mother after all. She may not have had the best relationships with her, but that was still her blood non the less. Zira was the only mother Vitani was ever going to get. That was a bound…no matter how sick. Could not be broken.

Simba was sure Vitani still held loyalty to her deceased mother. And he would not let anything else happen to his family again. In a low voice he said.

"Run."

"..huh?...I'm sorry." He turned to face her. His taller advantage of height made hims tower over her.

"Run, and don't let me catch you."

"What do you mean run? Run where? Am I suppose to be going somewhere. I don't understand."

"Get out of the pridelands Vitani, now!" She stammered backwards. Shocked.

"B…but…" he unleashed his claws. They dug deep into the earth. The lioness, felt the pit of her stomach fall out into a hollow cavity. "What did I do?"

"Get out of my lands." No matter how scary his voice was- and the bloodlust in Simba eyes was more than terrifying- Vitani couldn't move. She was incapable of controlling her own limbs. "If you don't leave you WILL die."

Die…

The word echoed in her head over and over again. Her inner voice was telling her to scream, move, do something. The king of the pridelands was about to kill her. That she was for sure, and no one would know about it…

At the sound of his roar, she fell backwards. Her legs became leaves being forced to hold her own body up. Her eyes were drawn into the red orbs simba held on her. They held hate, but also a look of betrayal. Like she had done something to hurt him? He watched as simba raised a large paw into the air. Claws extended, paw stretched out. A single good hit would do her in.

Especially if Vitani didn't move. All she needed was a good snap to the face, and her neck would snap into.

"…don't…"

His arm came down. Vitani could hear the wind following behind it. She closed her eyes and prepared for the blow.

"Simba stop!!"


	5. FOUR

FOUR

Once she heard her voice, she instantly started to calm down. Vitani didn't even know she was hyperventilating at the time. But her distressed body was finally allowing air into her closed off lungs.

Before she could blink, Nala was by her side. The idea still being too surreal for her. One moment she's not, away in the shelter with her daughter a priderock. Then the next, she's there no warning no explanation. What was that, a mothers super power? Whatever it was, Vitani was grateful for it.

"Are you okay?" Vitani half heartily nodded. Curiously eyeing the lioness in awe, as she suddenly appeared to manifest in thin air.

"Nala, why are you here?" Simba voice now, sounded vastly different from just a few moments ago. He sounded more calm, like he had come to reason by the sound of his mates voice.

"Simba what are you doing!" Her voice was raised. There was no point in acting like she didn't know what was happening. Like she was just imagining that her mate was about to swing down a deadly blow to the lioness before him. No one had time to play the fool here. "Should I tell you what I know I saw, because I know that was not the king I know. Simba tell me."

"Fine,She was the reason why Kiara nearly dead Nala. I want her gone."

"What…Simba you know that isn't true."

"She was Kiara counter, she allowed Kiara to get hurt."

"Vitani couldn't control what happened Simba, you know this."

"I don't care, I don't trust her. I want her gone." Vitani felt Simba gaze still on her. As he looked right passed his mate and onto the terrified young adult.

He was upset, he was acting irrational. Okay, she could understand that. Kiara was his little girl, Simba would fight the whole of Africa if someone or something wronged his daughter. And that something just so happened to be Vitani in his eyes.

"Simba just-." Nala looked at her mate. She made sure her voice was calmer now. Them both being at 10 wouldn't solve anything. She had to talk him out of his way of thinking.

"No. I don't want to hear what you have to say about this Nala." He walked up to her.

"And why not?"

"You're too lenient with her. She's been nothing but trouble these past few months and you know it. Both you and my mother are blind to what she is, to what she represents!"

"She made a few mistakes, she's young. The last time I checked neither you nor I were perfect."

Simba turned away, clearly he was right. Nala would not be on this side for this. That was why he lead her away in the first place. He didn't want anyone else getting involved. Vitani watched the scenario helplessly, not knowing what to say or do.

After all it wasn't like she was use to others standing up for her.

"No, you don't get it. You cant see what she represents. The bad omen she has brought to us- our family-She IS Scar. His blood run through her veins and as long as that happens these lands and our family will still be cursed. She needs to leave!"

The king and queen stood face to face. Neither side seemed to wavier. But the feeling of wanting to flee overwhelmed Vitani. She couldn't stand to see this, Nala…her mother fighting for her against her own mate. This would not end good, and she knew it. She didn't want to be here to witness it.

The presence of Vitani behind Nala started to wavier. Yet Nala did not look back at her daughter to see where she was going. "Don't you dare move Vitani!" Her paw froze halfway from being lifted from the ground. "You're not doing anywhere."

"..i…i…"

"Nala I want her gone. She LEAVES."

"She stays."

This must be the feeling of a cub being trapped between two fighting parents. Vitani had never experienced this before- and she never wanted to feel this way again. She knew Simba wanted nothing to do with her, hell she felt glad to leave. But with Nala, her mother ordering her to stay. Which choice should she take?

"Why do you defy me?!" Simba was fuming, and for nala this was the first time ever seeing her mate like this. "Stand aside." Nala bit her tongue, she knew she was wearing down his patience. She stood her ground, so when Simba took it upon himself to separate the two she wasn't surprised. She turned to react, but his reaction as faster.

Vitani felt a punch to her gut as the red maned lion came between them.

"Simba stop!"

"MOM!-" she felt herself stumbling back from the punch. Vitani would have felt a lot more if the mad lion before her hadn't stopped in his tracks.

"What did you call her?! how dare you-" before he could finished his sentence, Simba felt Nala full weight flown into the side of his body. He went stumbling to the side, stunned, by what he heard and what he saw.

Nala was over there, comforting her….caring for her, when she was the one that could have caused THEIR daughter to die! A growl escaped his throat, as he pressed forward. But his growl wasn't he only one heard in the tense air.

" …you touch her again, and you'll regret it." This mad the king furious.

"What is wrong with you?! It's because of her we almost lost Kiara- OUR daughter. And here you are, by her side instead of your own daughter ? What kind of mother are you!"

"…this is my daughter." The queens voice was a stone cold whisper. Nala leaned to nuzzle Vitani who body was still glued to th ground.

"…w…what ?!"

"She IS my daughter!" Vitani was sure she felt the world stop.


	6. FIVE

**faithcorry634, thanks for the review**

**SammualJennings, thank you for the review too!**

FIVE

He was sure he had heard her wrong. He had to have heard her wrong. Clearly his rage over Vitani had caused Simba to just go…numb to reality. But just to make sure he knew he was going crazy, and that he had just heard something completely crazy he asks her again.

"…w…what did you say?" His voice was shaken some. No more so than Nala who felt she could hardly get the wrongs out. Now suddenly, after so long of forgetting the pain the nightmare. She started to remember. Everything.

"…Vitani is my daughter Simba." Right now the kings face was telling Nala more than what the king himself could say. "…I'm sorry I never told you."

"No, that's impossible." He stepped back, from both lionesses. The look on his face made it seem like he had never none Nala. Like he had never seen her a day in his life. She wasn't his cubhood friend, mate, mother to their cub. She was more or less a stranger.

A stranger with a crazy accusation.

"I'm telling you the truth Simba."

"I don't believe you…I can't." Simba couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. It seemed to creep slowly at first, but then the feeling took over his entire body. The hurt. " Why would you say something like that?"

Nala didn't know which hurt worst. The fact that she had kept this secret from him, from really herself. Or the fact that he seemed to not believe her. They were the couple who promised to tell each other everything, and believe the other full heartily. Because they loved each other.

Were was that love feeling now? And were was that trust? In fact, Nala wasn't so sure if she should be sad, or angry. Why would she of all lionesses, the queen of the pride-lands- his mate. Make something like that up!

For laughs and giggles.

"What, do you think I'm making this up?" She was upset. "Simba look at her, and tell me what you see."

He knew exactly what he say. Those blue- green eyes. That no one else, but Nalas mother had. Her Mixed the fur. To light to be a true outlander, but too dark to be a true prideland lioness. Her soft looking face that was shaped with top hair tuff.

He knew from the moment he first saw her she was different from the others. He just couldn't put his paw on it. Suddenly the king turned to leave.

"…w-where are you going?"

" the storms coming back…" he didn't say it for her to really hear, but to give him a excuse to leave the situation so he could make sense of it. Nala watched him leave, more like storm off.

He didn't want to face the truth, and she knew. The truth hurt, like a punch to the gut. It was easier avoiding it. But one cant run from the truth for forever.

"…are you okay?" Nala turned to see Vitani coming from behind her. In all the commotion Nala has almost forgotten she was there.

"….no to really, but how are you. Vitani I'm so sorry for what he did, he's never done anything like that before." The young lioness could hear the shakiness in her mothers voice.

"I'm fine really, ha it's not like that hasn't happened to me before." Jacking about the matter didn't ease the lioness standing before her. If anything it may have made things worse. Maybe what simba had said was right, what kind of mother was she? She couldn't protect her daughters, when it mattered most. " I'm sorry, I just don't want you to feel bad about it. You already have so much to worry about."

" I'm going to worry, whether you like it or not. It's my job."

Nala sat for a moment. Her ears picked up the sound of rolling thunder in the distance . The storm was going back. Which meant they had to return home.

"Sounds hard." Vitani went and sat next to her mother. " how did you know I was here, we were here?"

" both of you were missing, I asked Kovu if he knew were you or simba was." That was enough said. Kovu had always been the tattletale little brother, any older sister found extremely annoying. Now she was grateful for it. " I still can't believe he would try to…."

"What are you going to do. He was upset."

"He was more than upset, and I get that but… we'll have to address this accordingly."

"Address you mean, I have to go back there? He doesn't want me there… and if everyone officially know it will make thing terrible awkward."

"I know."

"Kovu isn't even my real brother….or Nuka. And I have a little sister know, who's queen….and what if she doesn't get better- well she gets better, but not like she was…will I have to be queen?! What if everyone hates me and…"

"Vitani calm down. Everything will be fine."

"You say that, but you don't know. This could ruin everything! Even your marriage, you can't willingly risk that!"

" Hmp, well I can only find that out once we talk. And that won't happen if we keep sitting here." Nala slowly got up.

"..a-are you really going back…"

"Of course, where else can we go Vitani. Priderock is our home. And besides. This wont be the first uncomfortable situation I've had in there. You just get use to them."

"…but mom."

"Vitani, it will be okay. I promise."

"I..i. Just…I don't want to lose you.." tears began to swell in the young lionesses eyes. "..a-and I know that sounds ridiculous because it's not like we're close or anything… but since I lost Sarabi its like…I had no one to go to and now that I have someone I just…. I'm sorry I'm rambling and crying…"

A comforting nuzzle was placed near Vitani shaking shoulders. Nalas touch was a ray of warmth. Any cold shudder or insecurity that tried to grip Vitani was blocked by her mothers touch.

"You and sarabi were close?"

"…no…I wish we were. I just thought she was an old hag who was trying to annoy me. Boy was I stupid thinking that. She was just looking out for me."

"You wouldn't have known, and trust I know she didn't take anything you said to heart."

"I sure hope so…"

"Come on, we have to head back."

"Okay. When you talk with simba…should I be there to you know, clear things up?"

" no.you don't have to trouble yourself with this Vitani. This is something I have to do. It's something I should have done a long time ago." They slowly began to walk towards home. They wouldn't beat the storm, but the lionesses were no strangers to walking in the cold rain.

"Nala..um mom?"

"Yea?"

"What if he still doesn't believe you?"

"He doesn't need to believe me, he just needs to know the truth."


	7. SIX

**This has been one crazy week, I finally got a real laptop to type my stories! hopefully, I will have no more struggling with my iPad. also, the site locked me out, because I was on my laptop...so that was a whole issue in it' self. but now I can type more freely and to my delight! enjoy this chapter. not going to lie, typing on this new laptop is sooooo different from typing on my iPad keyboard.**

**SIX**

when the lionesses returned to pride rock. Everything was as normal. they were all gathered inside to await the passing storm. All except for Simba that is. He was nowhere to be seen. and that was not surprising. he was most likely in a side den, still near pride rock. when Nala asked her daughter where her father was, she could only give her mother a simple. ' he was going back out.'

Now it was the next day. There was no rain to keep the pride inside, there were no particular duties the couple had to do today. well, any that Nala knew of. Now was the time for her to finally speak to Simba. he hadn't come home last night, but she had a feeling of where he might be. it was oddly a good day, given the circumstance. Nala knew with all the loaded information she gave Simba he could only be at one place.

The meadow.

she approached him slowly, from behind. he was looking up at the sky. there was no cloud in the sky.

"I thought you'd be here sooner." he voiced, not looking to her. his red orbs stayed glued to the sky. Nala came and sat next to him. He seemed calmer now, much calmer than what he was yesterday.

"I wanted to give you space."

"Thanks," they said nothing for a moment. "Sorry for not coming home last night."

"I understand." the cream lioness felt her chest tighten for a moment. thinking, if it were herself in her mates paws...well that was just it. she couldn't put herself into his paws, even if she tried. just the idea of Simba having another cub and not telling her. wow...she was really starting to feel even more terrible about herself and the situation.

"...the elders say it's not a good idea to go to sleep upset."

"...yea.. that is true. Simba? I to-"

"I need to apologize to you, for how I acted yesterday. it was completely uncalled for. and...very unbecoming. I'm sorry Nala."

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry, i...betrayed you..." Nala felt the urge to vomit, to run to the nearest cave and hide. to throw herself into the bottom of the watering hole. anything would be fine, compared to this feeling. the feelings which she was still trying to come to terms with. "...I'm so sorry... I truly am. If you never want to see me again, I wouldn't blame you."

"don't be ridiculous."

"Please, you say that now. but I can tell, you still won't even look at me."

"it's not because I can't look at you...or that I hate you. it's just..." he was trying to find the words. what would make sense in this situation? " I'm just trying to understand why...why you would ever tell me this... I mean you...and my uncle ?"

"How could I? telling anyone this is the last thing I want anyone to know, especially you!" he finally looked at her, when she said this. and they shared a moment.

"Why? you don't think I needed to know something like this Nal?"

"Of course this is something you needed to know but. and once I remembered about Vitani I should have told you. but by that time everything was happening with Kiara coronation and..." she paused and took a breath. "with you I had started over, I didn't need to reliving anything that he put me through. I could just...forget. and I know that sounds...it is terrible, but Simba I had to. and I feel terrible for it now. I truly do, you have to know that!"

"I do I believe you." his voice was above a whisper as he looked down at her. tears swelled the lionesses eyes. she couldn't stop the shaking that was consuming her body. she felt his presence on her. his warm, his affection, his care. even if right now, he was in a precarious situation as king. the lion that had hurt his mate was long done now. there was nothing he could do for him. although last night, while raging in the storm. Simba tried to.

he cursed the skies, he cursed the great kings of the past, even daring to curse his own father. who was supposed to be watching over everyone, in his pride protecting them. well, where the hell was he when Nala needed him most against his own brother! nowhere. he was pissed, he would always be pissed. it was no more for Nlaa than for the situation. it wasn't fair.

"If I could take it all back and tell you I would..."

"I know," they said nothing for a moment. until Simba broke then silence to ask Nala more about the situation. "so...how did you remember about her?"

"your mother."

"My mother?"

"yes, she knew everything. she was there for me after the attack happened. she and my mom helped me through the pregnancy, everyone in the pride did."

"everyone knew?"

"...eventually yes..."

"so why didn't"

"Because your mother swore them to keep it a secret until I remembered. that is...what she told me."

"secrecy?"

" The end of my pregnancy was hard for me. her birth was...unbearable, I honestly thought I was going to die. hah, I felt like dying would have been better actually. but after three days of labor, I had her. by then I had lost consciousness and was out for another three days. when I finally did wake up, I didn't remember a thing. not Scar, not the pregnancy...nothing. my mother had already gotten rid of Vitani. everyone else had agreed to not say anything to me."

"...Nal I'm sorry."

"it's over now."

"Yea, it is."

"To be honest, I don't know if me remembering has even helped with anything. Vitani and I are completely estranged, but knowing who she is now... I can't help but feel responsible. if anything it's only made things more difficult for her."

"I suppose you're right, and I wasn't helping..."

"it was a lot for you Simba, for everyone. if I were in your paws, I can't honestly say how i would react or do."

"but still, what does this mean now? where do we go from here?"

"I don't know."

**yikes...what do you all think they should do? unitl next time! **


	8. EIGHT

+OMG, I don't know how longs it been-too long. I know this will be the last update, but it will have a satisfying close.

EIGHT

The Next Morning.

"He did what?!"

"Shh, keep your voice down. it's fine."

"No Vitani it's not he-"

"We both mom treatments was much worse." she cut her brother off, with words that weren't anything but true. The way she was taking this whole ordeal was far better than he was.

"...I mean...you...him...mom...Nala" the new prince of the pride lands was struggling to put the pieces together of the crazy story his sister had recently told him. nothing was adding up. Kovu guessed if he had to put his brain to it, that would make sense. the way their mother always treated Vitani to differently so cruelly compared to him and Nuka. He thought it was strange, but he also that his older sister had a habit of getting on their mother's nerves. turns out that wasn't the case.

"Yea Mom lied. She always had."

"That doesn't make any sense why would she do that. and you never tell us?"

"I don't know, jealously I guess...not wanting to accept the truth. who knows." Vitani went over to sit next to her little brother. she knew it was a lot for him to take in. it was something she had to adjust to every day. Some days were better than others. Yesterday was a damn nightmare. "look at me Kovu, have you ever known me to cry over some stupid drama. everything fine little brother, just promise you'll be cool about it okay." Kovu paused. how could he possibly promise that? despite her being his older sister, he still has to be there to protect her.

"...meh, I guess." he was reluctant, but he knew it would be better not to push the issue. Especially if Vitnai truly wasn't bothered by it.

" A part of me kinda wishes the truth never came out. it would have been better for everyone ya know?"

" It would have come out sometime, sooner or later." Vitani and Kovu both sighed. It was time to change the subject.

"So how is Kiara doing?"

"Better, much better she's still sleeping now. she was asking for you earlier."

"Really?"

"Yea." even if Nala told her that what happened to Kiara wasn't her fault, a part of her still felt like she could have to prevent the incident from happening. Jealously was crazy and the most dangerous feeling. " so what does this mean for us? are we still...good?"

"Us, of course, this will not change anything between us. I am still a fateful lioness to my little brother and his queen. Nothing will change that. I'm sure if mother was still here she should have a say in it. good thing she's not." mother? wether Viatni liked it or not, Zira would and will always have a place in her heart, her life, her memory. she was the one who truly shaped her to be the tough lioness she is today. in a way, Vitani thanked her.

" So I guess you don't know what Simba truly thinks about this."

"He's nothing like our father so I know I'm safe. Beside Nala would kick his tail if he tried."

"You think so?" Vitani nodded.

"No one ever stood up for me like she did. To be honest, I was more scared for her. She's a lot more comforting than mother could every be. but she's still not her."

"yea she is incredible. Do you think you want to have a relationship with her or would that make things too weird?"

"I've thought about it. I haven't needed her all this time. but I can't say I wouldn't want to try. I'm content really. if she wants a relationship with me I wouldn't fight it."

"I mean how many times have you told me when we were growing up if you could trade me in for a little sister you would."

"Well seems like I don't have to now ha." they both laughed at the sweet memory. One of the few that both shared with each other. It was still the early morning here in the pride lands. they both sat near the edge of the platform cliff. Overlooking everything in the land. in the outlands, they use to watch the sunrise together. when she thought about it, her cubhood wasn't that all bad. She did have her moments of peace and bliss. where everything fell into place, where the hunger didn't consume her, the nights weren't as cold. and even her mother gave her a complementing word. it wasn't a perfect life, but it was her life. that made it perfectly imperfect.

The two lions were so caught up in the memorizing image of the great circle before them, they didn't notice the king and queen walking their way. "Good morning Kovu, Vitani."The both turned together, seeing their king and queen. they bowed without thinking. "please there no need for that." voiced Nala. "Kovu, may we talk to Vitani 'll only be for a moment." the brown lion paused for a moment. should he trust his instincts or trust the word of his queen?

"I told you everything fine." voiced Vitani almost annoyed with the over protection.

"No, he can stay. I owe you both an apology, especially you Vitani. I want to ask you both your for forgiveness." before the two outlands lions very eyes, the king of the pride lands did something they thought they would never see- at least not in this peaceful manner. He bowed his head to them. The only time they thought that would ever see something like this come true was when they were planning to steal the pride lands from him.

"There's no need to bow at us.. we need nothing to deserve it." voiced Vitani almost hesitantly.

"No. but you are owed it." voiced Nala. she looked to her mate to explain to the young lions what they meant.

"Before I meant you Kovu, I misjudged you. I thought you were exactly like your father. I never gave you a chance to prove yourself and hear you out. I didn't want to. I wanted to believe you were just like him. I got... blinded by the past and my own fears to see how the future can be nothing like the past. and I'm proud to call you my son now, it's a true honor."

"I...Simba thank you." Vitani had never seen her brother beam so brightly. " I'll make you proud, I promise."

"You already have son." his red orbs then went over to Vitani. She could already ready them, seeing the regret and the shame that filled them. she knew what that feeling felt like.

" Simba don't-" she began.

"Vitani I owe you the biggest apology... the way I have behaved with you was unspeakable. I would completely understand if you reject my apology and following me as your king. I let you down and blamed you for something you had no control over. I am ashamed of the way I acted and I always will be. I've talked with Nala and I've done some deep soul searching myself... I want you to stay and become apart of the royal family of my family." the lioness was stunned. her mouth dropped open, she for the first time ever in her life. Had nothing to say.

"si-Simba I..."

"I know it's a lot for you to take in Vitani." voiced Nala. as Vitani looked at her, she finally realized how much alike they looked especially in the face and the eyes. Kiara, was the twin of her father, and she was the twin of her mother. " but we really do believe this is the best thing for everyone."

"b...but will it change things... I don't want anything to change or for others to look at me differently."

"And it won't" the king assured. " but it's finally time that we all put our past behind us. and truly come together for a better future. if you don't want this Vitnai we won't force it. It's time that everyone be treated the way they deserved." Now it was up to her. She was finally in control to make a final decision of what she wanted for herself. by herself.

"Do I have to call you mom and dad?"

"Would you like that?" voiced Nala. who wanted nothing more than to be in her daughter's life. She was praying Vitani would allow her to do so. But it had to remember it was her choice. a small smiled peaked across the young lioness face.

"Yea, I think I'd like that a lot."

FINN

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and faved. Even when I didn't post lol! Stay tuned for more stories :)


End file.
